Dawn of War 3: Enhancement Ideas
by Ninjatana Warrior
Summary: Imagine if this game which was released this year may also have some upgrades that can benefit the factions
1. Space Marines

**Dawn of War 3: Enhancement Ideas**

 **Recently, this new Warhammer 40K strategy game was released and it gave me an idea to try some ideating on how the units can be upgraded via their tier upgrades in the game. Should be fun right?**

 **Note: Elite Units and Builder Units will not get the enhancements, only units from the production structures do. Plus, based on the campaign, the first 3 missions in order which are Space Marines, Eldar and Orks, I'll follow the pattern to do the job. One more thing, the upgrades will not be based on health and damage, instead, it will focus on their abilities and extra specialties**

 **Disclaimer: All Warhammer 40K products which includes the games belong to their respective orders.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Space Marines**

 **Infantry**

 **1\. Tactical Marine Squad**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Improved Weapon Upgrades-Plasma guns and Flamers' abilities have been enhanced for increased burst and area effect damage**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Squad Cap Upgrade-Increase the squad from 5 to 8**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Tactical Marine Sergeant-Inspires space marines and has the 'Cluster Frag Grenade' ability. Throws a frag grenade that damages infantry and splits into miniature grenades that spread out but do less damage to infantry. If killed, ability can't be used unless squad reinforces.**

 **2\. Scout Marine Squad**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Extra Weapon Upgrades-Enables the Scouts to equip themselves with shotguns or flamers.**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Explosive Blind Grenade-Improved blind grenade that damages enemies and stuns them longer**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Scout Marine Sergeant-Armed with a shotgun which allows him to use the "Overshot" ability that allows him to get close to enemy infantry and fires at them dealing heavy damage and knockback. If killed, ability cannot be in use until the squad reinforces the sergeant.**

 **3\. Scout Sniper Squad**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Increased Rate of Fire-Snipers can fire more quickly**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-High Powered Shot Ability-Enables the snipers to fire powerful shots that has a chance to do critical damage to enemy squads**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Scout Sniper Sergeant-Armed with also a sniper rifle and has the, "Explosive Shot" ability that allows him to fire a shot on enemy infantry and explode upon hitting the target causing area effect damage to enemies near the targeted one. If killed, ability cannot be in use until squad reinforces the sergeant**

 **4\. Assault Marine Squad**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-** **Squad Cap Upgrade-Increase the squad from 5 to 8**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Power Axes-Powerful Melee weapon that can do more damage to vehicles. Can only be researched after Power Swords are researched**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Assault Marine Sergeant-Inspires squad improving their 'Jump' ability with increased stun, knockback and damage around the circle. If killed,** **ability cannot be in use until squad reinforces the sergeant**

 **5\. Heavy Bolter Devastator**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Reduced Set Up-Allows the Heavy Bolter** **Devastators** **to setup their heavy bolters quickly**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Instant Set Up-Allows the Heavy Bolter** **Devastators** **to setup their heavy bolters instantly**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Heavy Bolter Barrage-Ability allows Heavy Bolter** **Devastators** **to fire a barrage of rounds at a fan formation at any enemy at their sight**

 **6\. Lascannon** **Devastator**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Reduced Set Up-Allows the Lascannon** **Devastators** **to setup their lascannons quickly**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Instant Set Up-Allows the Lascannon** **Devastators** **to setup their lascannons instantly**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Sustained Lascannon-Allows the Lascannon** **Devastators** **to fire a sustained laser that increases damage over time as long as the enemy is focused on**

 **Vehicles**

 **1\. Land Speeder**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Improved Mobility-Land Speeders' speed and rate of fire is increased while hovering around**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Enhanced Armour-** **Reduces damage taken from enemy units**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Multi-Melta Cannon-Upgraded weapon from the Multi-Melta Gun. Can fire double shots dealing more damage to both enemy infantry and armour**

 **2\. Dreadnought**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Twin Flamers-An extra flamer will be installed on the left fist of the Dreadnought**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Mighty Slam-Upgrade version of the 'Slam' ability. The Dreadnought slams the ground with increased damage and knockback and upon using the ability, gains a shield**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Weapon Upgrades-The Dreadnought can switch one of it's power fists for an assault cannon or melta gun**

 **3\. Whirlwind**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Extra Missile Loadout-Fires 12 missiles instead of 10**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Rapid Reload-Missiles can be reloaded quickly to enable the vehicle to fire more frequently**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Whirlwind Storm-Improved ability from the 'Whirlwind Barrage'. Launches all missiles on a targeted area. Deals massive damage to all units in the targeted area.**

 **4\. Predator Annihilator**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Enhanced Armour-Reduces damage taken from enemy units**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Repair Rites-Allows the tank to self-repair itself**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Charge Blast-The twin-linked lascannons on the tank powers up and fires a devastating laser that deals piercing damage to any enemy caught in it and critical damage to enemy vehicles but reduces rate of fire**

 **5\. Predator Destructor**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-** **Enhanced Armour-Reduces damage taken from enemy units**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-** **Repair Rites-Allows the tank to self-repair itself**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Power Shot-The main autocannon fires a power shot that deals a larger area effect damage on enemy squads inflicting more damage and knockback onto them**

* * *

 **As you can see, some of the upgrades are recycled from the past WH40K games. Sounds like a blast from the past. So now, the orks are next in the next chapter to be updated shortly...**


	2. Orks

**Chapter 2: Orks**

* * *

 **Infantry**

 **1\. Boyz**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Improved Shout-Boyz shout louder gaining improved shield and stun**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Squad Cap Upgrade Level 1-Increase the number of Boyz from 8 to 10**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Squad Cap Upgrade Level 2-** **Increase the number of Boyz from 10 to 12**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Squad Cap Upgrade Level 3-** **Increase the number of Boyz from 12 to 15 exactly the max number in the first game(Dawn of War)**

 **Tier 5 Upgrade-Ork Nob Leader-Inspires Boyz boosting their speed and attack speed. If killed, stats are reduced until the Boyz reinforced their Nob Leader**

 **2\. Shoota Boyz**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Big Shoota-Large Shoota Rifle that allows the Shoota Boyz to use the, 'Rapid Blitz' ability which unleashes a stream of firepower at all enemies. Duration to use the ability is very long however**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Squad Cap Upgrade-** **Increase the number of Shoota Boyz from 8 to 10**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Bigga Stikkbomb-Hurls a bigga stikkbomb that deals more damage than normal ones**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Kluster Stikkbomb-Hurls the same upgraded stikkbomb that splits into 3 mini stikkbombs causing area effect damage**

 **Tier 5 Upgrade-Shoota Nob Leader-Inspires Shoota Boyz to shoot faster and enables the 'Triple Stikkbomb' ability in which only the leader can use. Hurls 3 stikkbombs at 3 selected targets instead of one. If killed, ability cannot be used until squad reinforces the leader**

 **3\. Nobz**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Xtreme Slash Ability-Upon fighting the first enemy, Nobz unleash a power slash 3 times dealing heavy damage**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Meaner Taunt-Taunts enemies to attack them. Taunting also increases their attack speed and damage**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Uge Hammers-Replaces the uge choppas with Uge Hammers that improves the damage output of their explosive armour**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Uge Spiked Hammers-Upgraded from Uge Hammers, it allows the Nobz to use the, 'Eavy Smash' ability in which the Nobz raised their weapon up and slams down enemy infantry dealing heavy damage and sending seismic waves on the ground causing stun and knockback to ground units**

 **Tier 5 Upgrade-Supa Choppa Toss-The Nobz toss a choppa that can pierce through enemies until it hits the target. If the target is a vehicle, it stuns it for a duration**

 **4\. Tankbustas**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Rapid Reload-Tankbustas fire rokkits faster than normal rate**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Triple Rokkit Launcha-Improved weapon for Tankbustas to fire 3 rokkits instead of one**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Klusta Rokkits-Rokkits split into mini rokkits to do area effect and splash damage to any nearby enemies**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Bigga Bomb Squig-Releases a squig with a bigga bomb strapped to it. Deals heavy damage to all ground units**

 **Tier 5 Upgrade-Even Bigga Bomb Squig-** **Releases a squig with an even bigga bomb strapped to it. Deals massive damage to all ground units**

 **5\. Deffgun Lootas**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Reduced Set Up-Allows the** **Deffgun Lootas** **to setup their deffguns quickly**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Instant Set Up-Allows the** **Deffgun Lootas** **to setup their deffguns instantly**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Beamy Deffguns-Optional upgrade in which the Lootas can switch their deffguns to beamy ones that are effective against vehicles**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Supressive Fire-Deffguns can slow infantry even more with suppressive fire**

 **Tier 5 Upgrade-Gatling Kannon-Supa killy and supa suppressive!**

 **Vehicles**

 **1\. Trukk**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Increased Room Capacity-Trukks can load up to 4 squads of orks**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Kustomized Armour-** **Reduces damage taken from enemies**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Improved Shield-The trukk loots a medium pile of scrap to gain a more powerful shield**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Deffgun Turret-The trukk's shoota is replaced with a deffgun to slow and supress enemy infantry squads**

 **Tier 5 Upgrade-Ejekt from above-Upgraded ability from the 'Ejek em all'. Ejeks all Orks in the air and after a few seconds, they land onto any enemy squad damaging and stunning them for a longer duration**

 **2\. Killa Kan**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Increased Rokkit Generation-Generates Rokkits faster**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Buzzsaw-Temporary upgrade that replaces the rokkit launcha and turning the Killa Kan into a melee walker permanently**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Shootas-Temporary upgrade that installs 2 shootas on both sides on the cockpit for additional range damage**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Burnas-** **Temporary upgrade that installs 2 burnas on both sides on the cockpit for burst damage against enemy infantry squads**

 **Tier 5 Upgrade-Gatling Rokkit Launcha-The Killa Kan now loots scrap to gain the Gatling Rokkit Launcha. It generates rokkits even faster, increases storage of it and fires them rapidly**

 **3\. Deffkopta**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Kustomized Armour-Reduces damage taken from enemies**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Improved Rotors-Increase the speed of Deffkoptas**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Deffguns-Upgrades the shootas into deffguns to supress enemy infantry**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Double Buzzsaw Blitz-Double the buzzsaws, double the blitz**

 **Tier 5 Upgrade-Triple Buzzsaw Blitz-Triple the buzzsaws, triple the blitz**

 **4\. Deff Dread**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Weapon Loadout-Allows the walker to switch one of it's arms for a shoota kannon for range attacks**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Improved Weapon Loadout-** **Allows the walker to switch 2 of it's arms for a shoota kannon for range attacks**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Massive splosion-Upon death, the walker explodes in a larger radius damaging enemies greatly**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Berserk Ability-Triggers the Deff Dread to attack wildly. Increases attack speed and damage but reduces hitpoints**

 **Tier 5 Upgrade-Improved Shield and Speed-The Deff Dread loots a medium pile of scrap to gain a more powerful shield that increases it's speed further. If shield is destroyed, speed is reduced**

 **5\. Big Trakk**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Kluster Mine Ability-The Big Trakk launches a mine that splits into multiple mines**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Artillery Mode-Upgraded verison of the Kill em far mode which allows the Supa Kannon to fire double shots**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Powah Kannon-Upgraded weapon that allows the Big Trakk to fire larger blasts**

 **Tier 4 Upgrade-Mega Powah Kannon-** **Upgraded weapon that allows the Big Trakk to cause knockback damage to all infantry**

 **Tier 5 Upgrade-Ultra Powah Kannon-** **Upgraded weapon that allows the Big Trakk to do massive damage to all enemies in a few kannon blasts**

* * *

 **Comparing to the Space Marines and Eldar, Orks have 5 level tiers in the game so their tier upgrades will be the same as the tech level. Not to mention some of their upgrades are also from the past WH40K games and the description is in ork language. Neat isn't it? Okay, the elder is the last race to be in the last chapter for the update to come...**


	3. Eldar

**Chapter 3: Eldar**

* * *

 **Infantry**

 **1\. Dire Avengers**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Squad Cap Upgrade-Increases the squad from 6 to 8**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Improved Squad Cap Upgrade-Increases the squad from 8 to 10**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Warlock-A warlock will be added to the squad. Boost infantries' rate of fire and battle focus and enables the 'Plasma Grenade' ability upgraded from the squad's standard grenade. When used, does more burst damage and knockout on enemies. If killed, the ability will be downgraded until the squad reinforces itself.**

 **2\. Howling Banshees**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Improved Battle Scream-When unleashed in battle, stun is unleashed onto the enemy instead of slow and the scream deals damage overtime when the banshees engage in combat**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-** **Squad Cap Upgrade-Increases the squad from 6 to 9**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Howling Banshee Extrach-Inspires the squad improving their melee damage and boosting their battle focus. If killed, stats will be downgraded until the squad reinforces the extrach**

 **3\. Dark Reapers**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-** **Squad Cap Upgrade-Increases the squad from 4 to 6**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Increased Speed-Dark Reapes move faster than normal**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Dark Reaper Extrach-Inspires the squad increasing their rate of fire and allows them to instant set up their weapons. If killed, abilities will not be in use until the squad reinforces the extrach**

 **4\. Rangers**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-** **Squad Cap Upgrade-Increases the squad from 4 to 6**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-** **Improved Squad Cap Upgrade-Increases the squad from 6 to 8**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Pathfinder-Inspires squad increasing their rate of fire, chance to do critical damage and allows the squad to attack while cloaked. If killed, abilities** **will not be in use until the squad reinforces the pathfinder**

 **5\. Shadow Spectres**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Improved Mobility-Shadow Spectres'** **speed and rate of fire is increased while moving around in the air**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Improved Range-Range of prism rifles is increased for Shadow Spectres to attack from a greater distance**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Shadow Spectre Extrach-Inspires squad and is armed with a prism cannon that enables the, 'Superheated' ability. If killed, ability is disabled until squad reinforces the extrach**

 **Wraith Units**

 **1\. Wraithguard**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Increased Speed-Wraithguards move faster even when without engaging in combat**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Increased Rate of Fire-Wraithguards fire their cannons faster dealing additional burst damage to all ground units**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-D-cannon-Upgraded weapon that allows the Wraithguards to fire distortion blasts that can pierce through enemy units to the designated target from a long range but rate of fire is slow just like their original weapon**

 **2\. Wraithblades**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Furious Vengeance-Upgraded from it's passive ability, 'Vengeance'. Wraithblades charge faster from long range and upon impact, stuns enemies for a short duration**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Improved Fury-For every 5 Fury, their damage increases by 35 percent**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Ghostsword Toss-Ability that allows the Wraithblades to hurl one of their ghostswords at an armoured target dealing decent damage and stunning it for a duration. Once the target is destroyed, the hurled ghostsword can be picked up by the heavy infantry by just walking over it.**

 **Vehicles**

 **1\. Vyper**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Piercing Missile-The Vyper' missile pierces through enemies damaging them until it hits it's target**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Increased Duration-** **The bomb has a longer duration to stop enemies dead in their tracks**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Improved Temporal Bomb-Instead of planting it, the Vyper can now launch the bomb from a distance.**

 **2\. Falcon**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Increased Room Capacity-Falcons can load up to 4 squads of infantry to transport them around the battlefield**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Improved Mobility-The Falcon'** **speed and rate of fire is increased while hovering around**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Suppression Fire-All the Falcon's weapons will be upgraded to fire rapidly and supress all infantry**

 **3\. Fire Prism**

 **Tier 1 Upgrade-Improved Mobility-The Fire Prism'** **speed and rate of fire is increased while hovering around**

 **Tier 2 Upgrade-Overheated-Upgraded ability from 'Superheated'. The Fire Prism' attack overheats the ground around its target which causes an instant secondary explosion that knocks back and deals massive damage to not only lightly armoured targets but heavily armoured targets in a larger area.**

 **Tier 3 Upgrade-Twin Cannons-The cockpit will have another cannon installed to boost the firepower and ability of the hovertank**

* * *

 **Eldar technology has always been incredibly advanced and sophisticated. Therefore, the tier upgrades will make their tech even more sophisticated with some useful abilities. Anyway, this is the end of the line in this story but if ever a sequel of the game is released(since a Necron Overload appeared in the post credit ending), I'll continue this story.**


End file.
